


Agents of Shield 084 Mystery

by Lil_needs_aos



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons fluff, Jealous Ward, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_needs_aos/pseuds/Lil_needs_aos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after hydra has taken over but season two does not exist.</p><p>Ward, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons were in the lab crowding around an 0-8-4 when it sparks sending a wave of energy throughout the lab. The energy knocks out everybody in the lab seconds before the 0-8-4 disappears. </p><p>What happened to Ward, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons and were did the 0-8-4 go. Figure out in the crazy story Agents of Shield-The 0-8-4 Mystery. WARNING: CONTAINS ALOT OF FITZSIMMONS AND SOME SKYEWARD MOMENTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologe of how this crazy story began.

SKYE'S POV

I was in the lab with Ward and Fitzsimmons that's there cute ship name I came up with for them. I just think their so cute together. Anyways we were in the lab Ward was talking on about how the night night gun was still an ounce off and that should be fixed since hydra took over. Fitzsimmons were looking at a new 0-8-4 being there normal selves when it happened. First it sparked then all of the sudden I grabbed Ward and everything went dark.


	2. Telekinesis and Earthquakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in a hospital bed Coulson was sitting next to me. "Finally your awake we were all worried about what happened in the lab,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story.

SIMMON'S POV

Woke up in a hospital bed Coulson was sitting next to me. "Finally your awake we were all worried about what happened in the lab," 

"Sir what happened,"

" Well the 0-8-4 sent out a wave of electricity knocking you, Fitz, Skye, and Ward all passed out." Suddenly, I got a bad headache. 

"AHHH," I yelled, "Sir may I go sleep in my own bed?"

"Sure it's already 9:00 so you probably just need some sleep,"

"Thank you, sir," I said while walking upstairs to my cubby. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm fast asleep.

SKYE'S POV

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock 5;45 I didn't need to be awake right now so I closed my eyes all of a sudden I got a bad headache so I decided to get a drink of water. I got up and headed to the kitchen and turned on the sink. As soon as soon as I turned it on the glass and water shaked and crashed to the floor. I quickly turned off the sink and ran to my cubby . Maybe I should just go to sleep. one hour later I am woken up by a scream Simmon's scream.

SIMMON'S POV

I woke up feeling quite relaxed so I decided to try to sleep some more. As soon as I shut my eyes I felt something poke me thinking it was probably somebody sent to wake me up I pushed it away. "Five more minutes please," I said sleepily. It poked me again. "Okay," I said while opening my eyes to reveal that what was poking me wasn't a person it was a book one of the books that was on my floor two minutes ago. When I sat up I screamed. Loud. Then I ran as fast as I could down to the lab luckily Fitz was already down their. I always feel safer with Fitz.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story.


End file.
